Miracle Baby
by ohsnapitsalex
Summary: As a child, Esme believed in fairytales and horror stories, in happily ever after and miracles. But as she grew, she found that there was nothing farther from the truth, until she met Carlisle Cullen. Until she finds herself pregnant for the second time. Until she looks the devil straight in the eye. Until she finds herself living in both her fantasy and nightmare.


**Yeah I know, I'm a hypocrite. Whatever. **

**This is my first Twilight fanfiction. I haven't read the books, although I know a little bit, I don't know everything so some things may be incorrect. **

**In my story, vampires can sleep, but they don't need to. Also Renesmee is full grown and is living with Jacob. **

**Summary: As a child, Esme believed in fairytales and horror stories, in happily ever after and miracles. But as she grew, she found that there was nothing farther from the truth, until she met Carlisle Cullen. Until she finds herself pregnant for the second time. Until she looks the devil straight in the eye. Until she finds herself living in both her fantasy and nightmare. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Esme's POV

I woke up to a strange bubbling in my stomach. I felt something creeping slowly up my throat, so I ran to the bathroom. We had never had a use for a toilet before, until now.

I emptied myself of that liquid, and I instantly felt better.

Carlisle came running in the bathroom. "Esme, are you okay?" He asked, his voice dripping with worry and panic.

"I don't know, can vampires throw up?" I asked, looking up at him. Carlisle looked faint, well I guess he always does.

He got up very quickly, and ran to his office, and I followed. "What is it?" I asked, looking up at him nervously.

He looked through his enormous collections of books and drew a particularly old and dusty one. He flipped through the pages, only to find one that he stopped on, and he dropped the book. The page was marked, and I remembered that book now. I slowly picked it up, looking at the page with horror. It told about pregnancy and abortions.

It had a list of warning signs listed, but the one that stood out the most to me was vomiting.

Under it, it said another sign was strange eating habits, and I bet whoever wrote this book didn't have huge cats or wolves in mind. My stomach growled, something it hasn't done in nearly 100 years.

I walked to the once used kitchen, and grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruit we'd left for Bella when she was human, but for some reason kept replenishing for the sake of it.

I pealed it slowly, hoping to satisfy the hunger inside without actually eating. It wasn't that I didn't want to eat, I just didn't want it to come up again.

Finally, I bit into the tip, and for the first time in 80 years, I tasted my favorite food again.

It tasted amazing, and my hunger instantly subsided. I hadn't hunted in at least a few weeks, but I felt as strong as ever. Edward walked down the stairs, but stopped short when he noticed I was eating. I tried very hard to not think about it, but the whole idea was so overwhelming that it crept into the crevice of my mind.

Edward's reaction to it was beyond shocked. His eyes popped out of his head and he started blubbering like a little kid.

"Bu-u-But-" He said, but I put a hand to his shoulder to silence. "I know, neither Carlisle or I understand either." I said biting the banana again. "Where is he?" Edward asked, I'm assuming he meant to Carlisle. "Upstairs, in his office." Edward raced upstairs. I followed behind, but it seemed Edward was completely oblivious to me. Carlisle was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands, reading the book from earlier. "What the hell!" Edward screamed, and Carlisle jumped slightly, looking at Edward." What did you do to her!?" He demanded, his whole body trembling with fury. I guess I understood his anger, this was all very scary for me, no one thought this was possible. I felt a hard kick, and my hands immediately went to my stomach.

"Esme!" Carlisle said, noticing me in the doorway, holding my stomach. "I swear something just kicked me." I said, and in a flash, Carlisle was holding me up straight. "Is she okay?" Edward asked, but then I guess he read my mind, and answered the question for himself. "Carlisle!" Alice screamed, running up to us. "I had a vision, a baby being born!" I couldn't tell if it was worry or happiness in her voice, so I settled on both.

Carlisle, Edward and I exchanged a look, and Alice noticed. "What's going on Edward?" Alice asked, cautiously. He whispered something in her ear that made her turn even whiter than normal. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Carlisle, is she okay?" Alice asked, and he looked at me uncertainly. "She ate a banana, vampires cannot eat human food normally, and she felt a kick. "Carlisle, what's happening?" I wasn't at all mad- I loved him way too much for that- I was just scared straight. "Essie, I know it's impossible, but I think you're pregnant."

And then I fainted.

**I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. The other chapters will be longer. TODAY IS THE DAYTONA 500! I KNOW IT MIGHT NOT BE HUGE FOR SOME OF YOU, BUT IT IS LIKE NASCAR'S SUPER BOWL. MY FAMILY AND I TAKE IT VERY SERIOUSLY. PLUS THIS IS JEFF GORDON'S LAST YEAR! :'(**

**R&amp;R,**

**~Lexi~**


End file.
